The Most Important Thing
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Asuka learns a lesson about life. Sometimes, when a friend asks for help, one has to put his own feelings and wants aside. Drabble oneshot. Japanese names. Please review if you will bother. Go ahead and flame, I don't blame you.


**A/N: It's a random little drabble thing I wrote when I was really depressed. And then decided today, when I was depressed again, to upload. It's crap but I don't care. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX**

* * *

Manjoume sighed heavily as he shifted his weight, staring out the window. Life was too cruel. His heart ached even more at the thought of his burden--he was in an immense amount of pain. And he didn't even know what to do. Maybe he didn't even know why he was hurting. He simply was.

Perhaps it went back to a few days prior, when he'd been at his absolute lowest. When he'd been standing on the edge of the cliff watching the waves crashing on the jagged rocks below, and wishing he could just end it all right there. Even now he could feel the wind on his face and the cold tears on his cheeks. Even now he could hear Asuka's skeptical tone when she'd answered that phone call and told him she was too busy dueling to deal with him…

At that moment, Asuka stepped into the room. Worry creased her brow as she gazed upon the raven haired boy. He'd been in an obvious funk for the past few days, and he didn't seem to be getting any better. Rather, he'd been worse since she'd told him not to call her. Truth be told, she felt a little bit guilt-ridden over that. Uncertainly, she seated herself next to him and waited for him to speak. He did not. In fact, he refused to even look at her. Her heart went out to him. Something was wrong with her best friend. Perhaps she should've listened when he'd called…

Slowly, she reached out and touched his shoulder. It was just a mere flinch, but she still got a response. His name escaped her lips two, no, three times. That was what it took to engage his full attention. Finally, he glanced over at her. She sighed and brushed his ebony spikes out of his charcoal eyes.

"Manjoume-kun, please don't tell me this is over the tournament…"

"No," He insisted, jerking away, "I'm not that materialistic."

"Then what ails you? Why don't you want to talk to me? Have I hurt you?" She looked all the more concerned as his expression soured, "Look, I know what I did was wrong…I already told you I was sorry."

"But that's not enough!" He snapped, "You chose dueling over me." Filled with bitterness, he turned away from her, unable to stomach looking upon her pretty face.

"I thought you were just trying to trick me with one of your schemes again…I had no clue that you were actually serious." She told him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Manjoume-kun, please talk to me. Please don't act like this."

He squeezed his eyes shut, his voice shook. "Would I lie to you about something like that? Did you really think I'd get so desperate that I'd go so low? I can't do such things…not even in desperation."

She swallowed hard, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I guess not. I'm sorry." Her eyes dropped to her hands in her lap as she repeated once more, "I am so sorry."

He glanced over at her, then sighed heavily, struggling with himself. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he stared ahead again. "I honestly considered you a best friend." He paused momentarily, waiting to see her reaction.

Ashamed, she refused to meet his piercing gaze. Red crept to her cheeks as she thought about how foolish she had been. To think, she'd made such a petty excuse as to explain her actions and behavior! What he must think of her now!

He tilted his head, trying to read her expression. Then, he continued his thought, seeing that she was not going to defend herself any further. "I thought you were someone I could depend on and trust. I thought you understood the things I went through…We were supposed to look out for each other; have each others' backs. We were supposed to be on the same page…to be there when the world was crashing down. I thought we were supposed to love each other. And love is sacrifice. So why do you say you care, yet you do nothing to help me when I need you?"

Asuka leaned over and took the boy in her arms. She held him silently for a long time, tears blurring her vision. Finally, burying her face in his neck and shedding her tears in his shirt collar, she knit her fingers in his black spikes and told him, "Manjoume-kun, I DO care. It was a simple misunderstanding…a mistake on my behalf, one that I promise to NEVER make again. You just have to forgive me. Please do. I can't bear to walk away knowing that we aren't friends anymore. Please forgive me. If you love me and value me, then give me another chance."

Seeing her grieving and knowing she was truly sorry, he wrapped his arms around her as well, squeezing her in a bear hug. Deep inside, he felt sorry as well. He knew he could never resent her forever. "All right. I forgive you. It's Ok."

She embraced him tighter. "Thank you," She whispered, "I've learned my lesson. Our friendship means more to me than dueling. I never meant to put it before you. I would've never done that on purpose. I won't do it again."

"And you'll believe me?" Manjoume asked, "Because I don't lie. Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Still friends?"

Smiling a little, he nodded. "Duh. Always. And maybe some day…something more?"

She shook her head at his hopeful gaze, her eyes dancing. "We'll see," She murmured, grinning, "We'll just see."

* * *

**A/N: What a fluffy piece of crap. T.T It sounded a lot like a bad 4Kids dub rant about friendship. I just got this idea from times my "friends" have put other things before me and thinking about how Alexis said in the dub that she was in love with dueling…so…I just thought I'd write this. Explanation for random use of JP names? I have none. I just wanted to use em because I've been watching old JP eps lately. **


End file.
